lost and found: the story of zarina morningwood
by xedwardcrazzyforeverx
Summary: full title is lost and found: the story of zarina morningwood cullen dracula, all of this is explaned in the story plzz read! a new girl arives in forks full of mistry in her past but even more strange things are yet to come!REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**ummm.. heyaa! dont realy know what to say lol, it's ma frist story qand hope you all like it, its proberbly gonna take a wile to write cause i have a big plan in my head lol but dont worry, ope you follow it and fall in love with all the caracters (but dont woryr, you will!) anyways, hanks for reading and a big thanks to my mate susu (that's her nickname lol) for helping witht eh spelling and all the components ;D**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxedward forever!xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was a rainey day as usueal and Zarina Khloe Mornignwood walas waklking along the road, depressed by the sadness and the was arond and that was tipical of Forks. Zarina wanted someone to loveher so badly but there was nobody, that was living in a small towns had only been to scool the day before and nobody seemed to like her. A few boys say hello and gave her thed looks bt they just were to much of a loser. The girls hated her form the styart. Probabely because i'm so beautiful, Zarina thaught. It sounded vain but it was treue and everyone had told her so siunce she was reslly young. All her teachers had thoughtrs so, luckily only one of them had ben a peado. Zarina threw back her long vchestnut brown hair and deeply sighed. Her startling green emrald eyes looked up at the leafs of the tree she walked past. It was hard being an oprhan, because her parents wehre dead, but especialy when her foster parets where so meen!they beat her and locked her in the basement sometime but she was to weak to stop their weren't any scars so she still looked perfect but that way nobody could belive her if she told the cops.l

Lost in thoughts she didn't notice the boy walking towards her. She hadn't even looked at him yet but she new he was special. His skin was really really pale white and his eyes were like jewls, so gold but also like amber. He was also unbeliveabley goregous and Zarina felt her heartbeat go real fast and her face turn red!

"Hey," he said, his voice so beautidfl like Zarina hadn't ever herd before.

"Oh hi," she mumbed smiling at him shyly but confident because she was a survivor.

"what's youre name?" he asked. He moved closer to her and brushed someof her long chestnut hair out of her eyes.

"Zarina," she breathed hard because he had just touched her and he was really cold but it somehow made her feel warm

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said and Zarina gasped because he had the same name as her first love nd fave character EVER... Mr ROCHESTER! from theh film Jane eye (Zarina watched all the films even thogh some where old but she liked the really old black n wite one nd the relly new one cause they were both gorgeous in a different way but still bothe gorges but neither had anythin on Edward!) .

"why did you gasp?" Edward asked, looking corcerned .

"oh well..."

Zarina was emrbarassed, what if Edward was cool nd then hed think she was gay for likin an really old character (but she only liked one old film and the new film was really new so that wasn't to bad)

"Don't worry i don't care what it is just please tell me," he reashured her, as if he could read her thoughts but of course he coudn't

"Well it's the name of my fave caracter, Mr. Rorchester, please please please don't laugh"

Edward laughed and Zarina felt really bad but then he put his arms aaround her.

"I only laughed because you wrere so scarred and don't worry i liek old things too."

Zarina was releived but because he kept his arm round her she became nervous again.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, like he was reading her mind again.

"no!" Zarina said to quickly but she didn't care she new it was love from the moment shed seen him.

"good, because i can't resist you" he whispered pasionnateley in her ear and he kissed her with his cold but soft lips and Zarina brethed in his smell, it was l ike flowers but still m'anly. Then Edward broke away suddenlly.

"i can't do this!" he cried and spritned away, really fast and Zarina coudln't belive it. She wondered what had happened and began to cry. Did this mean he didn't love her? But she new she would love him forever no matter what, she just hooped he would come back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**um heya! I'm updating without reviewd but i would realy like some just to see how you like the story, it's all gonna make sense soon lol but you need a bit more informaton so here it is ! part 2**

The next day she she sat gumly at the dining table in scool by herself nd coldnt help but criy. It was so lonlely nd twice as bad there weren't a sign of Edward even thouh he had to go to the school, dshe knew hr was really smart and top of the year, even better than thwe teachers but he somewhow wasnt alowed tos kip to college. Zarina tok out her phone and loosed at her ewallpeaper of Ian Somerhalde r (he's damon from the Vampires Diaries, soooooooooooo fit but obv not as good ase dward lol) to try and cheir herself up. But it was no good, she was crazy about Edward. All the last night she couldn't sleep, jsut sat nd tried to draw hi mfrom memory while listnein to Paramore. Zarina was reall really good at art, but her foster parents told her she was awfulo and wouldt buy her papef or pencils so Zarina had to steal form her old scool and from art shops ad dshe felt really bad about it but she culdnt get a job because she got nervous talking to people and all the men interviewin her tryed to kiss her which was disgustin and the women hahted ehrc ause she was preittier. Besides her foster parents wouldnt let her cause they knew if eshe ahd money she could escape and theyt got a kick out of kicin gher around (see what I did ther lol) But anywys, she wdrewa picture of Edward which was really good especialy as shed only seen him for the frist time today (though it felt liek shed known him forever0) it wass worthy of museams like the loovere in france but no one would ever know and Zarina criyed all night ntil she fell asleep in her floor (she didnt have any stuff cause of her parent,s only a light nd a blanket dn a window seat wich was too small to lie on but she did her whomework there nd hid her stuff inside like her art an d her cd player. But while she slept she dreamed of edward. It was uch a beautiful dream just like a movie but she wasnt sure if it waere a romance or horro r or both cause it was os dark. In the dreem they were both in a bigf castlw and he had this victorin ridin sort of suit outfit on lookin unbelievsbly gorgeus nd sexy, he was beyond perfectsion realy. Zarina wore a long shimmering crystal colored dress that was realy elegant but also sexy with a big slit down the front to show of Zarina's amazing body. Edward was at the bottom of tehs tairs in the castle and slowly and sexily walked up , eyes burning into Zarina's. Suddenlyy there was a loud crash and a ,assive crow flew threw the window of the castle and began screaming at Zarina, peking at ran forward but before he could do anything zarina had woke up/ it really disturbed her and she had woek up screamin which made hrr get another beating from her foster mom Janenine. Janenine hated noise and hated Zarina because she reminded her of herself when she was young and pretty. Janenine had been horibly disgfugered in high scool by hers father with a knife to her face becase he was a psyco like her boyfriend who was now her had triyed to talk to her and help her but it didnt work because one psycoatrist looked like her father and suddenlhy she wanted him and he was a peado or maybe just a perv and had sex andstuff with her every session until ehrf ather fonud out asnd wsas gonna kill her out of jellousy beut she ran away with the psycoiatrist called Markel who was from hungery but lived in america).these two marred and became rich but they were secretluy cruel and when they couldnt have kids (Janeenine had an abortion in 8th grade because of her first boyfriend but it was int he backstreet so it killed her womb and meant she couldnt have any kids_) they adortped Zarina but they enjoyed beatin her.

Anyway Janeine beat her round the stomach where she new no one would see when Zarina went to scool but it really hurt. So as Zarina sat in the caneteen in angush and agony but suddenly ehs was not alone.

"Hey Z" said Edward

Zarina's face light up and gave him a big beautiful smile with her perfect streaight wite teeth.

"Oh I'm so glad t o see you"

INStantly she cringed, she ouldnt say that ot him he was so cool and she was just a losr who did't get cool guys shed only had a boyfriends once and they never even ksissed

"I've been thinkin of you all night and I need to talk to you somewhere private after scool"

His words surprized her but she began to glow with happieness

"but why edawrd?"

Despite her happiness Zarina was still inquizative to know wat he couldn't say in front of peploe.

But before he could speak a blond girl with big blue eys and a short skirt you could tell she was a slut but Zariana didnt know he.r

"Hey Ed, omg haven't you got a proper table to sit at?"

Her voicew as really high nd shrill and Zarina instantly hated her

"Oh um.. "

Edward was lost fro words, probably because the wslut was shoving her boobs in his face evne though they werent even that felt even worse than before,, not only was he ignoring hr and not telling the girl to leave but he was checkin her out! Zarina new she was pretty but mabe people had been lyin to her, why was he lokin at this girl?

"Yeah ed, com on to my table, were over in the corner you know you wanna!"

Edward stared at her, open mouthed but then looked at my gultily.

"I just need to tell Zari something" he muttered quietly

The girl was a bit surprized but began to walk away,giving her a realy mean look as she left, it was like she hated Zarina, but that was fine zarina hated her just as much

"who is that girl?" Zarina asked angrily but triying to keep herself under control

"SHE'S just Mia Tyler Judd, shes mates with my sister Rosaleigh, so I have to be nice to her."

His explanation made me feel better but it didn't explain why he looked at her that way.

"Well do you leik her?" zarina asked unable to help herself

He stared at me for a moment then laffed

"shes so easy and cheap, I cant believe she would interrupt us and think I would sit with her but lik ei said she would get mad with my sis and then she would get mad at me so I have to be nice to her!"

Zarina smiled "ok well you should go sit with her but when are we meeting up?"

He stared a tme for a moment without speaking

"theres a medow in nthe forest just up the road from here, its quite far in but so beautiful. Your eyes remind me of its beaute"

Zarina trembeled at his words nd suddenly felt a rageing desire to kiss him right here in front of everyone but she didnt

"OK, see you then"


	3. Chapter 3

**Cmon people please review and share diz! I put leados of effort into the story even thsough my microdsfot is broken and I can't trype very well. Pretty please? I will even upadtae my lj if you do with more drawnings!**

As Zarina trekked up the step hill in the forest to meet Edward she felt butterflies in herstomach. She hadnt seen him since lunch but she guessed her classes were on the wrong side of the scool (forks high was quite big for a small town) she hoped her skinnie blue jeans and really nice pink halter top with a littleemerld dragon would be good enugh for a god like Edward. She had tiyed her long lushious brown hair back into a pigtail. She wanted to die it for she felt Edward would be more of an eemoe than she was. But she still looked cool even if she did wear skinny jeans all the time. She was begining to regretted the coice of wearing pink unstead of black or purple both of wich suited her wehll and she normally wore red chockers too, damn why didn't she think of that?. Suddenely zarina was tartled to see a strange man in front of her in a sort of soliders uniform. He looked really old, his costume was like a civiel war one or a world war one one . his eyes were cold and grey like stone marbels and he didn't smile at zairna. Instead he grabbed her by the showelders and pulled her close to him. In an instant he was kissing her, their was nothing she could do about it, he held her so tight.

"ZARINA" he bellowed inside her mind "I'lve loved you for so long"

She couldn't understand this. Why was his voice in her head? Who was he?nd why was he STILL KILLING HER?

Zarina pushed at him really hard and managed to shove him away and he fell over onto the wet dirt floor. Of the forest.

Suddenly anmother man came out of trhe trees running towards them

"NOOOO SILYSSSSS!" he screamed jumping towards the other man on the ground.

This man had a tounger face and big brown eyes that were realy cute and lite brown hair as was lovelie but of course zarina loved Edward much more. Anyway, he picked up the otrher man by his arms and they stood up, his arms still around him.

"Silys what happened why are youy here wheats wrong?"

The man called silys gave the young man a cold look and ten glared at zarina.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT" his voice yelled in her head.

Zarina burst into tears and began running in the other direction towards the trees. She had to find Edward oh god she had to see him. Tears blended her vision nnd she tripped into a tree.

"OUCH!" zarina cursed under her breathe as her head had bagned the tree painfully

She felt lost all of a sudden. Edward hadn't told her were to go but she new she would sense him if he were near.

The forest was big and dark and quite fritening to someone who was a stranger leik Zarina. The mist was pressurising heveaily on her and her heair was almost wet (but still shiny). She needed to tgo hom but as she fumbled in her pokets she realised she hadn't her cell with her and there were nothing she could do.

Slowly she began to crawl towards her rock on the left of her beside the tree she had hit. She though that if she sat there a while it would be soon before she was rescued. But then, what if the strange man Silyas came back? Nit would be possibly deadley to her.

Suddenly there was a crake of leaves and twigs behind her. She turned around in shock to see Edward standing there looking shaken. His heair was towseled and something was aouround his mouth. Something red and smugded….

Zarina instantly sprang to her feet, her breaking. It was lipstrick, she new it was, and she guessed that Mia had given it to him

Without looking back she ran, she didn't even care if she banged into the other men or a tree or anything anmymore, nothing mattered as much as this, nothing ever hurt her like this before, no amount of abuse or violins from her fake parents she just wanted to die or…. Or kill someone!


End file.
